Different methods are known for providing an electrically conductive connection between two printed circuit boards. The most common way is to connect the two printed circuit boards electrically and/or in a signal-transmitting way with a cable connection. To this end corresponding plugs or sockets are provided at the cable or at the corresponding printed circuit boards, into which then the counter piece at the cable is inserted in each case.
For providing also a physically strong connection, it is known to mount spacer bolts between the two printed circuit boards. These as well can be configured to be electrically conductive. Mounting the spacer bolts is usually carried out by soldering these to the printed circuit boards. To this end, a corresponding thread can be provided or cut in the printed circuit board, for example.
However, it is a disadvantage of all these connection methods that soldering and/or screwing work has to be done. The soldered connection can often only be achieved by manual soldering. This reduces the degree of automation and also limits the process security.